Kamen Rider Battle Stage: Faiz vs Delta
is a stageshow for ''Kamen Rider 555 featuring the first and only appearances of three original Riders. Continuity and Placement Synopsis Plot In an institute of Smart Brain, the development of the new weapon, Orphnoch Missile here was done. Orphnoch Missile can destroy all humankind with a single shot, it is an amazing weapon that only awake Orphnoch. The weapon was about to released. At that time, Hanagata, the former president of the Smart Brain, came and turned into Goat Orphnoch. He then rogue in the laboratory and destroyed the research equipment. The day is saved in a instant. Suddenly, alarm is rang, intruder warning is activated. A special force was sent to search for Hanagata, he escaped quickly under the red alarm light. A special force member A glided to the laboratory from a platform 10 meters away, another member B appeared on the ceiling, and the last member C appeared with a Rider Gear. More and more members appeared and they searched carefully in the command of member C. At this time, Kamen Rider Faiz appeared with his Photon Blood growing in the dark. Faiz jumped down and started fighting the special force members, Auto Vajin was also summoned later. The special force appears to be well-trained in close quarter combat and has an advantage in number of fighters, Faiz and Auto Vajin was going to lose the battle. At this time, Kamen Rider Kaixa appeared to fight the special force with his Kaixa Phone Blaster. The three started to have counter strike on the special force. They was going to win the battle but, suddenly, member A, B and C seemed to have something overthrown the situation. All of a sudden, three members of the special force took out their Rider Phones, and transformed into Kamen Riders. With member A and B being Kamen Rider Alpha and Kamen Rider Beta respectively, member C also transformed into Kamen Rider Gamma. A 3 on 3 battle was about to begin. The new riders are unexpectedly strong, with Kaixa defeated by only a kick of Gamma. Faiz and Kaixa needed to flee away under the protection of Auto Vajin, who active its machine gun to stop the special force. After the escpape of Faiz and Kaixa, the captain of the special force, Miruma, appeared in front of the three riders. Alpha told Miruma that Faiz had have escaped, making Miruma whipped on Alpha angrily. Seeming to immune to the attacks of Faiz, Alpha was knocked out by Miruma with the hit of whip, showing the strong power of Miruma. The latter told the riders that they must defeat Faiz and Kaixa to get their Mission Memory, which is needed for the repair of Orphnoch Missile. On the other hand, Kaixa blamed Faiz about the previous lose. He told Faiz that they lose because of him, he added that Faiz is not suitable to become a Rider. Kaixa went back to challenge the special force alone, and encounter Alpha and Beta. But Kaixa had no winning chances. he was completely defeated under the attack of the two riders and was captured by Miruma. Miruma took Kaixa's Mission Memory, and asked him to take away the memory of his friend, Faiz. Kaixa replied angrily that Faiz was not his friend, and was resisting continuously. Miruma took out a Brainwash Mission Memory and set it on the Kaixa Phone, and order Kaixa to take away the Faiz Driver. Kaixa was brainwashed and reply robotically, and followed Alpha to catch Faiz. Without knowing the capture of Kaixa, Faiz came back to the laboratory and hit by Kaixa. Faiz was confused and later surrounded under full power attack of Kaixa. Faiz asked about the identity of Miruma when captured, the latter replied the question with his transformation. He claimed to be the strongest rider, Delta. It was a desperate situation for Faiz against five riders. All of a sudden, Kaixa punched Alpha hard and took back Kaixa Mission Memory. He claimed that he had have already freed from brainwashed long ago but intended to fake Miruma and waiting for chances. Faiz judged that it was a lie as Kaixa showed 120% of power to capture, or say nearly killed, Faiz. Kaixa replied with silence and started the strike back. On the one side, Faiz started to combat with Gamma, while Kaixa handling Alpha and Beta alone. Faiz seemingly had a tie with Gamma, but Kaixa was no match for two riders. Faiz pushed away Gamma and turned back to help Kaixa. He rode on Auto Vajin and ruched to Beta. Alpha tried to catch up with Faiz on foot, then he was crushed into the Auto Vajin when Faiz had a 180 degree turn on the motorcycle. Alpha was defeated by the Rider Break of Faiz, Beta was also cut by Kaixa. After the defeat of the Alpha and Beta, Gamma returned and fought with Faiz and Kaixa. He showed the power superior to Alpha and Beta, and claimed that even their power may be the same, but the content is different. Auto Vajin entered the battle with machine gun shoots. This created a break point for Faiz to cut through Gamma. With Gamma defeated, the final battle between the two riders and Delta was started. Delta used his Delta Phone Blaster to shoot randomly, Faiz and Kaixa were not able to dodge the attack. Delta continued to attacked and even knocked down a pillar. When it was supposed to finish off Faiz, Hanagata appeared as Goat Orphnoch and attacked Delta. Hanagata gave Faiz the Faiz Blaster and told Faiz if he still had the will to fight, use the Blaster. And then Hanagata left with Kaixa chasing. Faiz changed into Blaster Form and had a sword duel with Delta. Faiz seemed to overwhelm Delta and finally defeated Delta with Photon Breaker. At last, Kaixa reappeared and put hands with Faiz together, Faiz claimed that they are Kamen Riders. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Hanagata Smart Brain *Special Force team Cast Notes